Defender
by Nicky Morello
Summary: Rolivia


Story: Defender

Olivia Benson exited the courtroom feeling defeated. They had lost a case because there had been insufficient evidence to prove the perps guilt. The SVU team had been working tirelessly for the past month to try and collect enough evidence to nail the scumbag; and now he was getting away. Getting away with rape and murder of a thirteen year old girl. Olivia sighed as she closed her eye, all she wanted was to go home and take a long hot bath.

"Lieutenant Benson" She hears a voice behind her. Turning around Olivia comes face to face with the young victims mother. Her face is flushed with anger as she walks closer to her.

"Mrs. Roberts I'm so-" She starts but the other woman cuts her off.

"So, what? Sorry? Sorry that you and your team are so incompetent that you couldn't put the man that murdered and raped my daughter away? Sorry that you clearly aren't fit to be a Lieutenant if you can't even solve a case that should have been open and shut. What kind of detective are you?"

"A strong one." A voice spoke from behind them. Both women turned to see Amanda Rollins walk towards them, her eyes blazing. "Olivia Benson has been an SVU detective for eighteen years, and a fine one at that. Look Mrs. Roberts I am deeply sorry for your loss, I am." Amanda moved to stand between the women, staring intently at Mrs. Roberts. "And I am deeply sorry that we were unable to put the asshole away that attacked and murdered your daughter. However, I will not stand here while you attack my Lieutenant. Olivia is not only an amazing detective, she's also the mother of an adorable little boy. So before you come in here with your holier than thou attitude maybe think about what you're saying. This woman is MORE than competent, MORE than capable and MORE than qualified to lead our squad. Do you know how much sleep she's gotten in the past month while we were working your daughter's case? None. Between being a single mom and a badass Lieutenant she has gotten no sleep. So how about you thank her instead of shun her?" The blonde stared at the victim's mother for a long moment before walking away. Leaving her stunned teammates, Lieutenant and Mrs. Roberts in her wake.

"I, uh, I apologize for my detective Mrs. Roberts." Olivia started, but was cut off once again by the other woman.

"Don't be. She's right." Mrs. Roberts spoke softly "I shouldn't have said those things to you. I'm just deeply upset and grieving the loss of my daughter. I didn't mean to offend you Lieutenant. Thank you for all you've done." Mrs. Roberts smiled as she extended her hand to the taller woman.

"I understand completely Mrs. Roberts. You're very welcome." She shook her hand and watched as she walked away.

Now she turned in the direction Amanda had walked in. She needed to talk to the blonde, to thank her for defending her. For seven years Olivia had battled with her feelings for the blonde. Amanda Rollins was feisty, smart, badass and beautiful. The day the blonde walked into the squad room she had taken Olivia's breath away. Yes she was still reeling from Elliot's departure and had acted hastily towards the new detective at first, but deep down her heart was racing. The veteran SVU detective had fought her feelings for the younger woman by being harder on her, by constantly referring to her by her last name, and with countless male suitors. She didn't know why she had hid so deep behind her denial. Was it the fear that Amanda might reject her? The fear of admitting to herself that she was gay? Or was it because she felt that Amanda could do better than her? The Lieutenant sighed as she drove to Amanda's apartment, hoping she was home. She didn't know what exactly she was hoping for. She just knew she had to thank her detective for defending her. As she got out of the car and walked into the warm apartment building she buzzed Amanda's apartment.

"Hello?" Came the soft southern drawl through the intercom.

"Hey Rol-Amanda. It's Olivia. Can I come up?" The brunette asked, scolding herself for the old habit.

"Yeah sure come on up." The blonde buzzed her in. Olivia could hear the uncertainty in her voice. She was probably afraid the Lieutenant was going to yell at her, _again_. The older woman felt her nerves kick in as she knocked on the door.

"Hey" Amanda smiled as she opened the door. "Come on in"

"Thanks" Olivia smiled, handing the blonde a bottle of wine. "I wanted to get you something to say thank you for defending me today. And I also figured we could use it. "

Amanda smiled as she took the bottle. "Well there's no need to thank me, I would do it again in a heartbeat. And yes, after this case we definitely need it."

Olivia smiled as she took a seat on the couch. She watched the blonde curiously for a moment. She wore a pair of black yoga pants and a white cotton t shirt. Her hair was in a bun and she looked beautiful. She watched Amanda pour the wine into two glasses and walk over to her. Her lips turned into a smile that reached her mesmerizing blue eyes.

"Thanks" The brunette smiled, taking the glass. "So I wanted to ask you why you defended me today? I really appreciate it but I was very surprised"

Olivia asked, sipping her win.

"That woman had no right to attack you Liv. You are honestly one of the strongest women I know and you don't deserve to be treated with disrespect. I'm sorry if I crossed a line but I just hated how she was speaking to you." Amanda replied.

Olivia reached over and took Amanda's hand. "Thank you. No one's ever defended me like that before. "

"Well they should." Amanda said seriously, "You deserve the absolute best Olivia. You deserve to be loved and cherished and-" Amanda was suddenly cut off by a pair of soft lips upon hers. She was stunned for a second, but once her brain caught up to her, she moved her hand into brunette locks and pulled her close. Olivia cupped her face with one hand and ran her fingers through blonde hair with the other. A soft moan from Amanda brought the brunette back to reality. She suddenly pulled back.

"Amanda I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Olivia moved to get up, but felt a hand on her arm, preventing her movement.

"Hey." Amanda said softly. "Do you know how long I have wanted you to do that? I've dreamed about that for months, years maybe."

"You have?" Olivia whispered.

Amanda nodded, the smile on her face growing. "That was the other reason I defended you. No one gets to talk that way to the woman I love."

Olivia felt her heart beat faster. "You love me?" She asked weakly.

"I have for years." Amanda admitted. Slowly she cupped the brunette's face, combing her fingers through brunette hair. She rested her forehead against the other woman's.  
"Let me show you how much." She whispered. Closing the gap between them and pushing the brunette back onto the couch, she showed her just how much she truly loved her. They spent hours making love until they collapsed together on Amanda's bed. Wrapped up in each others arms they fell into a deep sleep, the smiles never leaving their faces.

Author's Note: Well I'm not entirely happy with this. But I have another story on my mind so that could be preventing me from putting my all into this one. (It's a Greys Anatomy fic) But I hope you liked this fic. Please review!


End file.
